


Ordinary Superstar

by sailorshinji



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Pop Star, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Porn With Plot, and if you did you pass the vibe check, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorshinji/pseuds/sailorshinji
Summary: Adora parted ways with her ex in the music industry when they broke up. She went on to work as a writer for a music publication,  interviewing up-and-coming stars. So it should be no problem that her next big interview is with rising pop sensation... Catra?! To make matters worse, rumor has it that her ex is somewhat of a diva now. If Adora wants to save her job and get her interview, Catra needs something in return...(All characters in this work are 18+ and this fic is for 18+ only pls!)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Ordinary Superstar

“It’s impossible!” Adora argued, pacing back and forth in front of her boss.

“It’s not up for debate," Light Hope smiled from across her desk "This is your job".

Adora didn't know how to explain to her that this particular assignment was out of the question for a _multitude_ of reasons, "She's not even that famous! There are at least twenty other artists out there that have concerts on the same night that will probably be better! What's so special about Ca-" her throat dried up just trying to get the name out.

"She's an underground powerhouse," Light Hope leaned over and slid a press pass towards her employee. "Apparently her concerts are something you have to see for yourself."

Adora could feel her frustration bubbling over into her usual professionalism, _Then why can't you just go?!_

"We have an informant who says her new single is dropping soon. If you're the writer who gets her first interview right as she's going mainstream it could be very lucrative for your career, Adora."

She held the press pass, turning it over in her hands… The thought of a higher pay did sound appealing… and rumor had it that a promotion was about to open up. After a year of writing for the same publication this could finally be her chance to move up. It's just one interview, it's not like Adora needed her life story or anything.

"Rumor has it that _no one_ has ever gotten close enough to Catra for an interview. Everyone we've tried to send before you gets rejected right at the door," Light Hope explained, "But I believe in you, Adora. You've got charisma," she grinned again, in a way that was somewhat off-putting to her employee.

Adora's stomach turned as she slid the press pass into her pocket, "…I'll try my best." 

"And I expect the best from you. She's on stage at 9:00. Your deadline is in five days, so you've got plenty of time."  
_____

When her car pulled up to the venue Adora was… underwhelmed. This was barely a venue, more like an off-the-grid warehouse with standing room only. There was surprisingly little space between the stage and the audience and security was nearly non-existent besides a bag check at the entrance. When she looked around barely any people had shown up, but she could overhear conversations from the ones who were there.

"I can't believe we made it! She sold out in _three minutes!_ "  
"Did you see her set list?! I'm about to lose my mind!"  
"I'm gonna rush the stage as soon as she comes out, I _have_ to be as close as possible!"

Adora looked around, locking eyes on a merch table. Seeing Catra's face printed on a t-shirt was surreal to her. It had been years since she had thought about Catra's face at all, and now she was seeing her on sweatshirts and enamel pins and… novelty underwear? She grabbed the pass around her neck, now sticky from the sweat on her palms. How was she supposed to get this close to Catra after not knowing her for all these years… maybe she would get lucky and security would throw her out for even trying! …But it's not really that lucky if she's fired. _Damn._

People continued to trickle into the venue as 9:00 grew closer and closer. By 8:45, Adora noticed that the floor had gotten so crowded that she was pressed up against a rail at the front of the stage, and from the looks of it anyone behind her would have _killed_ for that spot. She could feel the target on her back in the audience of gritty club kids and rich socialites. 

At nine on the dot, the lights lowered and a deafening roar took over the venue. Strobe lights created a god-like aura of a silhouette on stage as a earth-shaking bass beat rattled the walls of the building. 

In a haze of neon and fog, Catra's figure strode towards the front of the stage. Clad in red latex and thigh-high leather boots, she flipped long brunette hair over her shoulder and raised the microphone to her mouth.

As soon as the first note left her lips the audience went wild. With every pulse of the bass Adora could feel her heart beating out of her body, she hadn't heard her voice in so long… She couldn't breathe and she wasn't sure if her anxiety was finally reaching its crest or if the wild fans behind her were just pressing her ribcage into the security railing. Still, she couldn't really blame them-- Catra's stage presence was electrifying. It was at least three songs in before Adora realized that no one was going to be on stage with her-- no band, no backup dancers, no DJ, just her. 

_"Who's here to have a GOOD FUCKING TIME TONIGHT?!"_

The crowd shrieked at the top of their lungs.

_"Ooh, I love this crowd~! Do you love me too?"_ she raised her mic to the audience as they cried out in response. For an underground artist, Catra's fans were religiously dedicated to her. They belted along to every word of her songs and held their breath whenever she spoke. But who could blame them? She really was a powerhouse! Commanding, and powerful, and (much to Adora's own chagrin) sexy!

_"Thank god for that,"_ she kneeled down on the stage and looked down in Adora's direction, _"'Cause I've had some really bad luck in love~"_

Adora broke out in a cold sweat as the beat queued up for what sounded like a breakup song, _It's just the set list, it's just the set list! There's no way she could've seen me… those stage lights are way too bright! There's NO WAY!_

_____

By the end of the concert Adora stood sweaty and disheveled outside of Catra's green room. When security tried to stop her she held up her press pass with a shaky hand, the guard let her through but scoffed at her, "Good luck".

Adora felt like she was about to throw up. She reached for the door but it was swung open right before she could get to it. 

Catra nearly walked into her before she looked up and met eyes with the nervous journalist, "Sorr- Oh…"

"Oh!" Adora exclaimed, slightly taken aback by the reminder of how short Catra actually was. She looked seven feet tall on stage but in reality stood at just barely over 5 feet. She looked like she was ready to run out of the venue, platform heels and latex bodysuit replaced by a track suit and sneakers. Her hair was tied in a messy bun behind her ears and frizzy tendrils fell out to frame her face.

"H-hey, Adora," she stuttered, "Wait, how did you get back here?"

Adora's pulse quickened as she held up her pass, "Hey! Uh… I'm here for work…"

Catra's half-smile turned into a frown, _"Ugh."_ She huffed as she slung a duffel bag over her shoulder and pushed past Adora, making her way towards a back exit from the venue.

"W-wait! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going _home_! In case you didn’t notice I just did a two hour set!" she yelled over her shoulder, immediately regretting the strain on her vocal chords.

"Catra, _please_ I just need one five minute interview with you-!" Adora began quickly chasing after her.

The singer paused in her steps and whipped around, stunned at the audacity, "Are you _serious_?! I haven't seen you in years and you just pop up outside my door asking me to do you a _favor_?! In what world did you think that would work out for you, Adora?!"

"Uh… _this_ one..?" she winced. Catra narrowed her eyes at her. "Look, I'm not here to exploit you or embarrass you or anything! My boss sent me on an assignment here because she said you were this mind-blowing performer, and she was _right_! You were _amazing_ up there!" 

Catra paused, looking Adora over with a scathing glare, "I'm not giving you an interview tonight." 

Adora's heart dropped into her stomach, but she couldn't say she was surprised. She wasn't one for tears but she couldn't fight the lump in her throat or the tears forming in the corners of her eyes… it was like losing her best friend all over again, except this time she was taking Adora's career with her.

Catra watched as her former friend's demeanor started to break right in front of her. She almost felt bad for her, "Ugh… Look… give me your number, maybe we'll figure something out."

"Wh- Really?!" Adora was stunned. 

Catra squeezed her eyes shut, suppressing a frustrated groan, "I said _maybe_! I'm not making any promises!" she reached out, handing her phone to Adora. "Put your number in and I'll call you this weekend or something…"

"Thank you! Y-you won't regret it!" Adora beamed, face flushed with excitement and relief.  
_____

Catra stared out the window of her penthouse suite at the city below her. Somewhere in that city her ex girlfriend had tracked her down. Not like she was hiding, quite the opposite. She was fine performing her heart out to thousands of strangers on any given night but knowing that Adora was in that crowd made her feel more vulnerable than ever. Even worse, Adora was working for the press now. 

_Who does she think she is..? She obviously knows I don't_ do _interviews for a reason. I'm an idiot for falling for that crying act…_

She furiously closed the curtains on the giant window climbed into her king sized bed. For a moment all she could do was stare at the ceiling in frustration. The quiet hum of her humidifier was the only noise in the room. Her ears still rung from the roar of the audience and her eyes were strained by the stage lights. It was moments like these when she wished she had someone with her to lull her to sleep. Someone like…

_Goddamn it! Why am I thinking of her like that?! We're over! We've been over! I should tell her what I really think about her stupid interview!_

An image of Adora on the verge of tears crept into Catra's mind. It wasn't the first time she had seen her ex cry. For a moment all of that anger and irritation morphed into regret. Regret lead to nostalgia-- dangerous territory for her on these lonely nights. At one point she and Adora were inseparable. They used to stay up until the sunrise talking and listening to music… amongst other things. Catra leaned back into her pillows and pulled her legs up to her chest. 

For a moment she reached for the phone on her nightstand and pulled up her ex's number before stopping herself, _No! She just wants to use me for work…_

Catra shoved the phone under her pillow next to her, trying not to tempt herself. Right at that instant she realized how small she actually felt in her king sized bed. She stared into the empty space, wondering what the price of filling that gap would really be. 

In a moment of desperation she reached for her phone.

_____

Adora laid awake staring at the ceiling of her tiny studio apartment, realizing that she had just gotten played. Of course Catra now had her number, but what good did that do her if she didn't get anything in return? She had left the show virtually empty-handed. It was 3 in the morning and Adora was dreading the idea of going back to work after the weekend and telling Light Hope that there wasn't going to be an interview, she was gonna be fired for sure. She would need a new job… a new _career._

For a moment Catra's look of disgust at her flashed back into her memory. If anything even came of this, would it be worth putting the final nail in the coffin for their relationship too?

In the middle of her 3 AM existential crisis her phone buzzed

_UNKNOWN NUMBER: Hey are you awake?_

"No freakin' way," she whispered to herself

_> Yeah I am, what's up?_

_UNKNOWN NUMBER: i made a choice about the interview_

Another notification popped up on her screen.

_CATRA just added you on Snap! Say hello!_

Something about this didn't seem… purely professional, but she couldn't risk passing up another opportunity. Plus, she couldn't help but feel a little spark of excitement at the fact that Catra didn't totally hate her…

_1 new Snap from CATRA_

Before Adora could change her mind she forced herself to open the message.

Catra had posed herself in the middle of her bed with a comforter pulled up between her legs, barely covering her chest. Her hair was draped over her shoulders and splayed over her pillow; her lips were curled into a teasing grin.

Adora's eyes widened as she flung her phone across the bed, launched herself out of her blankets, and began pacing the floor. _What the hell was that?! Is she just messing with me?!_ She paused mid-stride, not being able to erase the image of what Catra might have been hiding under that blanket. Heat rushed across her face…

_WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

She ran to her phone, not sure if an explanation from Catra would make things better or worse. Another text was waiting for her.

_UNKNOWN NUMBER: if you want your interview so badly come and get it. tomorrow, 9 PM._

_____

This did not feel like one of Adora's better moments of judgement. On one hand, there was a chance that Catra was just joking with her and she was about to just walk in to a totally normal, professional interview! On the other hand… probably not. 

Ever since they were kids Catra had been predictably over-the-top in getting what she wanted, why should today be any different?

But Adora was the one sitting in the back of a car, on her way to get exactly what she wanted too. She could be just as stubborn and she wasn't coming to play. When she arrived at the hotel she strode into the lobby with her head held high. She approached the concierge, giving him her name and the room number from Catra's text. In return, he gave her a tiny silver key and pointed her toward the elevators. 

She entered the elevator and inserted the key, watching the number of floors get higher and higher as she rose to the top of the building. Her stomach turned as she realized just how much money and power Catra must have to afford staying at a place like this… 

As the elevator finally stopped the doors slid open to a huge suite. The place looked barely lived in, with only a few traces that anyone had ever stayed there, much less a hardcore pop star. Adora stepped out, boots echoing onto marble floors, "…H-hello? Is anyone here?"

Silent bare footsteps made their way into the suite's living room, "Hey, Adora…"

The sound of Catra's voice made Adora's hair stand on end, "Catra…" she couldn't bring herself to turn and face the voice.

"So you made it," Catra stepped out in nothing but a t-shirt and gym shorts. The tone in her voice was casual, as if she had just invited a friend over to watch a movie. Not like she had just propositioned an ex-girlfriend for…

"I'm here for work. You said I'd get my interview with you and that's exactly what I'm here for," Adora attempted to keep a stone cold demeanor.

"We both know that's not true" Catra snorted.

"If you're just going to waste my time I- I can leave!" she stuttered. 

"Oh come _oooon_ ~" Catra tiptoed around her guest teasingly, "We both know you're here for more than an interview, don't we?"

"That's not what I'm here for, Catra-"

"Really?" Catra relished in the bright red blush on her old friend's face, "Because it looks to me like you know exactly what you're here for. Give me a break, Adora. We've known each other our whole lives. You could've easily written a _book_ about me without ever having seen me again," her tail swayed playfully from side to side but she was dead serious in her accusation. 

Chills ran through Adora's spine as her breath caught in her throat. The pop starlet grinned at her with mismatched eyes. 

"I didn't force you to come here, Adora. I invited you, with very… explicit… intent," she brushed a hand against her ex's forearm, raising goosebumps in the process. "If it's an interview you're after I can give you what you want… and I can also give you what you _really_ want," she teased. 

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen… but Adora had to admit to herself that she didn't even know how she planned on it happening. Catra was right… Adora knew exactly what she was getting herself into by coming here. If she was being completely honest with herself, work was only a small fraction of her motivation tonight. Being alone in a hotel room with Catra was more gratifying than any promotion Light Hope could have promised her. She'd had so many daydreams about making up with Catra… just hearing her voice again was more than she could've ever hoped for. A voice that belonged to thousands-- no, millions of people now… and on the inside Adora was swimming in the indulgence of hearing that voice say her name.

On the surface, however, her face was flush with humiliation at being read like an open book, "H-how… are we even supposed to do this?"

Catra turned her back to Adora, knowing that she had her right where she wanted, "Why don't we start with a shower?"  
_____

The awkward silence between them was drowned out by the white noise of the hotel shower. Catra reached a hand in to make sure the temperature was to her liking before pulling her shirt over her head and kicking off her shorts Beneath the cool, sultry exterior her heart was pounding but she couldn't let Adora know that. 

Adora averted her eyes reflexively, still sitting in her own clothes. She tried to focus on the marble tiles… the fancy gold embellishments on the sink… the gigantic vanity mirror… anything but-

"Are you gonna join me or are you gonna just sit there and watch?" Catra called out from inside the shower. 

Adora stuttered, not really sure how to answer. She accidentally caught a glance of her ex-girlfriend's nude body behind the shower glass, "I-I'm going to- Just, hold o- This is just a lot for me right now!" she managed to blurt out.

"You're gonna have to get used to seeing me naked again, Adora! Seeing as I invited you here for _sex_!"

"Well, don't word it like that!" her face flushed bright red.

"S-E-X!" Catra teased, doubling down on her cocky demeanor by writing out the word in the glass with her finger, "Like I said, if you don't want to you're free to go! It's fine by me!"

Adora huffed as she pulled her long blonde hair out of her ponytail. Grown-out bangs clung to her forehead from the shower steam as she pulled off her jeans and started to unbutton her own shirt. Catra glanced over Adora's figure, unable to help but notice what looked like a matching bra and underwear. She chuckled to herself, remembering _that's_ what her ex considered fancy lingerie. 

Once she was completely stripped down, Catra moved aside to let her into the massive shower. Adora modestly covered her breasts with her arms as Catra let out an audible laugh, "You know I've seen you naked before, right?"

"Catra, we haven't seen or spoken to each other in three years, so sue me if showering with you wasn't exactly my idea of a reunion!"

"Hey I'm not great at hooking up either, okay?!" she snapped back, "I figured showering might be the best way for us to get naked and comfortable with each other for casual sex!" 

Adora looked Catra directly in the eye with slight surprise, "…You're not..?"

Her ex skipped a heartbeat for the first time that night, suddenly remembering how blue Adora's eyes were, "N-no… I spend a lot of time in different cities. I don't just let randos into my hotel rooms…" She turned away and started working shampoo into her hair, leaning over in front of the shower head to rinse it out. 

Adora's eyes followed a small bubble as it fell down the curves of Catra's body. Her partner for the night straightened back up and looked over her shoulder, returning the glance. "Can I…" Adora swallowed hard, trying to distract herself "…Can I have some shampoo?" 

Catra handed her the bottle and watched as her ex started to massage it into her own hair and rinse it out. Most of it washed down the drain but a single piece of foam clung to her cheek. 

"You missed a spot," as she reached out to brush it off Adora grabbed her by the wrist, startling both of them with her tenacity. Catra froze, feeling her heartbeat nearly thump out of her own chest. 

"I know what I really want…" Adora whispered.

Catra furrowed her brow, "What are you-?"

"You said you knew what I really wanted," Adora used Catra's tiny wrist to pull their bodies closer together, "I _don't_ want to be used for a hookup… but if you insist on it…" she wrapped her own arm around Catra's waist, "I'm not gonna let you forget me again."

Adora had no idea where the rush of courage came from. Maybe it was from literally being stripped down to her most vulnerable self or maybe it was from seeing Catra "the powerhouse popstar" show the tiniest bit of vulnerability too.

Hot water rushed over their bodies, the sound of it filling in the momentary silence between them. "I _never_ forgot about you…" Catra whispered back.

Adora snapped back into her own body, realizing what she had just done. She released the grip on her partner, trying to put some space between them again. "I-I'm sorry I-"

"I liked that," Catra admitted.

"What?" Adora raised her eyes to meet Catra's, squinting from the shower water.

"…When you grabbed me like that," Catra laughed, "I… um… I liked it..."

Adora felt a rush of heat go through her body, turning her face back to bright red "…Oh…"

Catra smirked, closing the gap between them and wrapping her arms around her partner. She could feel a new side to Adora that she was curious to see more of, "Where'd you learn to do _that_? 'Cause if memory serves me correctly, I was always the more assertive one when we were dating…"

Adora cautiously placed a hand on the back of Catra's thigh and pressed their bodies together, "Maybe I picked up a few things while you were away…" She could tell Catra was feeling a twinge of jealousy… she had to admit it was a little amusing… and a little cute, "Maybe I could show you?" 

Catra's eyes narrowed mischievously as her hand followed the curve of Adora's body up to her breast, squeezing gently, "Then I guess we've got some catching up to do," 

Adora's mind raced at a thousand miles an hour but in a moment she forced every thought out of her head and pressed her lips against Catra's. The two of them let the water pour over them as the kiss grew more and more heated. In a moment Catra could feel herself being lead backwards until her body was pressed between Adora and the shower wall. 

The shock of cold marble on her bare skin made her gasp, and the shock of Adora lifting her hips up to slide a hand between her legs made her gasp even louder. Adora couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride as Catra's thighs opened for her, _This is almost worth getting fired over._

Catra braced herself by wrapping her arms around Adora's waist and burrowing her face into the crook of her neck. The heat from her shallow breathing mixed with the shower steam in a way that made her partner's head swim. Adora placed two fingers against Catra's entrance, gently at first… and then suddenly feeling the sensation of clawing at her back. Her fingers paused for a moment before pressing harder against the entrance, quickening her pace. 

Catra's breath hitched in response, pressing herself harder into her partner's warm, wet skin. Her hands went from gripping Adora's back to gliding across her figure, massaging into her curves. Adora's face flushed a bright pink as she lost her composure in the process. One of Catra's hands cupped her breast, grazing a thumb over her nipple; the other firmly grasped her partner's ass. Adora let out a moan and struggled even more to keep her cool. 

As Adora struggled to stop her own knees from weakening, Catra glanced up at her with mock-innocence, "Why'd you stop?" The mischievous gleam in her eye was obvious. 

Looking her ex in the eye and trying to be assertive with her was more than Adora could handle. It was an unspoken game the two of them used to play with each other-- Adora would attempt to take the lead and when she least expected it Catra sneakily gained all the leverage. 

In another snap decision Adora pulled her hand out from between Catra's legs and firmly grasped her by the waist. 

"Hey--!"

Before Catra could protest any further, Adora already had her pinned to the glass shower wall from behind. One of her legs slid their way between Catra's thighs. Adora started to grind into her, reveling in the sensation for a moment and moaning softly into Catra's ear.

Catra could only let out soft pleading whines as a hand reached around her hips and started toying with her clit. She could faintly see the silhouette of their bodies pressed into the wall in the vanity mirror across the room; a mess of handprints painting the fogged glass. She watched herself grind into her partner's fingers.

" _Please…_ " she begged breathlessly.

Adora reached for one of Catra's wrists and pinned it against the wall with one hand before using the other hand to press down on her lower back, causing her to arch forward. .

Slowly, Adora slipped two fingers inside-- feeling resistance for only a moment. She listened closely as Catra's moans grew higher and higher in octave the deeper she went in. Adora buried her face into Catra's shoulder, planting greedy kisses along the crook of her neck.

"Ador- ah- _aaah~_ " she whined, feeling her knees start to buckle beneath her. 

Right when Adora could feel her tighten around her fingers, she pulled them out quickly started massaging them into Catra's clit from behind. It was only a matter of time before--

" _Adora~!_ " Catra squirmed against the iron grip holding her wrist into the glass as she could feel the climax about to overcome her. Her back arched itself even further into the heel of Adora's hand, stimulating her even more. "I- I'm gonna- _uunh~!_ "

The echo of her voice shook the room while the orgasm made its way through her body. Catra's body twitched in pleasure as her legs started to give out form under her. Adora watched the spectacle but refused to remove her hand from between her thighs until Catra was finished. As the moans quieted, Adora quickly brushed her fingers against Catra's clit while pulling her hand out from between her things, eliciting a final, " _Fuck--!_ "

Catra felt the grasp around her wrist release but her legs were still too weak to balance herself in the shower. She turned around to herself against the steamy glass wall, wrapping her hands around Adora's waist and pulling her closer to plant a devouring kiss on her lips. 

Something clicked inside Adora's brain as she returned the gesture. For a moment she pulled away to look down at her ex. The shower water started to get colder and colder as Adora realized they had both been waiting for this longer than either of them were willing to admit. 

Catra watched as her partner grinned playfully. She could feel Adora's hand running through her wet hair before firmly tugging on it, releasing another gasp of excitement from her. 

"Hey, Catra. It's gonna be a long night isn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things-
> 
> 1: There's a soundtrack that goes with this story that can be found here (https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5UXKfqO9D5aDS2zy3UNXCv?si=KRibna1YQDSmIydP4-u-mw)! If you get reeeeaally nerdy like I do and like to imagine the characters singing songs then this one's for you lmao. The first few songs are what I imagine going to a Catra concert would be like (there's one taylor swift song on here, I'm sorry but it fit too well v_v I change the pronouns in my head when I listen to it) and the other songs are mushy gay pop.
> 
> 2: Speaking of self-indulgent things, I know I'm not the only one making self-indulgent stuff right now! I see you! I wanna see what you guys are making too! Pls drop a link in the comments to your fics or your fan art or cosplay account or your fan playlists- whatever! Seeing cool stuff made by other creators is really what's getting me through right now! 
> 
> My last school semester (HOPEFULLY EVER) ends in two weeks so this story is going to update soon, I promise! I'll also be updating another fic so keep an eye out <3 love y'all


End file.
